Proposal
by obsessivePOTTERTWILIGHTdisorda
Summary: What happens when an unexpected car crash completly changes the outcome of things? What happens to Charlie? How does Bella react? Can Edward live through this? I DONT OWN ANYTHING! read and review! rated T to be safe. my first fanfic!


**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING ALL RIGHTS GO TO STEPHANIE MEYER**

**This is my very first fan fiction so please review!**

EPOV

Yes today is going to be perfect. The best day I will ever experience in my non existent life. And it all depends down to one answer. One answer of a measly human can determine whether I will be the happiest vampire on earth or the most depressed. I naturally blocked out all thoughts out of my head as I drove to the florist. Everything else was set in place for tonight and all I had to do was get some freesias. I had even bought strawberries and chocolate for tonight.

I parked in front of the florist and went inside only to be greeted by rather disturbing thoughts by a rather old lady.

_Oh la la look at those yummy shoulders and bronze hair_

Gahh this is so stupid. Did they not understand all it took was a snap of my fingers and they'd be gone forever? Just too much force could end their life eternally. Silly humans. Okay, focus Edward. Just get the flowers and escape and you can spend the rest of eternity with her. Except for Bella. My one exception to everything.

Ahh where do I even start describing her? She had long brown hair, a light blush, and except for her balance problems, she is the perfect person anyone could ever ask for. The caring personality, amazing eyes. The eyes were so deep. And her heart was so generous and kind. I have never seen someone like her before. Even Mother Teresa would have had competition with Bella's kind heart. Her compassion was like something I've never seen before. I hadn't even known it could exist is a world so cruel as it is today. Finally, with one answer by life would be perfect. Hm I really hope I just didn't jinx it.

Whoa did I just worry about that? I've never been superstitious before.

"Can I help you with anything sir?" asked the florist. _Oh yes I would willingly help you with anything. _

I involuntarily gave out a shudder unnoticeable to the human eye.

Okay Edward you can do this. Just pick up the flowers and leave. Oh I would love to leave this woman was scaring me already. Get a grip of yourself you are a vampire where as she is just a human. You can do this.

"Yes ma'am I would like to pick up some freesias I had ordered previously?"

"oh why of course. Here they are" _MMMMM yummy! I would love to do something with you any day honey. _

UGH! Cant a second go by where she doesn't have thoughts involving me I thought shuddering once more.

"Thank you" I said and left fast for a human but at that moment I honestly did not care.

Was it normal to be so nervous before doing something so big? I've always seen it on TV, guys being nervous before they finally popped the question. Even for a vampire though? This nervous about one life changing question. And since when did I start thinking to myself so much. Oh my god I'm going insane aren't I??

Okay I thought to myself I can do this. Suddenly the ring in my pocket suddenly felt like it was on fire. Like it wasn't supposed to be there. Something illegal. Money wasn't as issue but I sure as hell wasn't going to tell Bella how much this ring had cost.

I had to pep talk myself into doing this. I can do this. I'm going to be brave. I once again rehearsed the speech in my head about what I was going to say to her as if I would forget if I didn't practice it enough times. I knew I wouldn't forget because of my vampire photographic memory but honestly she had that power to dazzle me. I dunno. Her big brown eyes seem to make me forget everything and everyone around us. Oh wow that was so cheesy but I just cant help but be cheesy around her.

Okay so how about I think of something else to take my mind off this for now. Yeah that's a good idea. I'll think about my precious Volvo. Ahh I remember the day I bought her. One of the best days of my life.

My sleek silver Volvo. I would let no one touch my baby its so beautiful. I tear up every time I think of the day I bought her. Oh my god I'm having my mid life crisis sitting in my Volvo. Or I'm just having my carmance (bromance)

Even with all the distractions all I could think about was I am going to do this tonight. I can do this. Just walk to the meadow, tell her how beautiful she looks, eat, and …"AHHHHHHHHH" I screamed. A car had just rammed into me…

Oh my goodness what had happened? Oh my god I cannot believe I had just gotten into my first car crash! I cant believe it! MY VOLVO! Whoa that was pretty low and superficial. I was thinking about Bella and didn't see another car coming. Of course since there was no one on the roads of Forks I was speeding and with the speed I was going the collision was sure to leave injuries on whomever I had harmed. Also, the fact that I wasn't harmed in the process of the car crash this large was sure to bring suspicion. We would have to move. I faked and pretended to be unconscious as I felt something vibrate in my pocket when I soon realized that it was just my cell phone. I saw Alice's name pop up when I was furious! ALICE! How could she have NOT seen this coming?? She was a freaking psychic how the hell could she have not seen this coming??

"Hello?" I answered rather harshly

"IAMSOSORRYDEARBROTHERIWASINTHEMIDDLEOFSOMETHINGWITHJASPERANDIDIDNTSEETHISHAPPENEINGPLEASEFORGIVEME!" wow even with vampire ears that was hard to understand

"uhh Alice, can you repeat that?"

"Of course, I said I am so sorry dear brother I was in the middle of something with jasper and didn't see this happening. Please forgive me??"

"sure..eventually" I replied. "gotta go Alice talk to you later"

"Good luck little bro"

I slowly got out of my car. No one had arrived yet. Crap, it was a police car I was defiantly going to be in lots of trouble now. I slowly got out of the car and shit it was Charlie. The police officer I had crashed into.

Charlie had blood coming out of every possible place and I hadn't hunted in 3 weeks because of preparations for this night.

I immediately called an ambulance. While waiting for them to arrive I took some of Charlie's blood and applied it to myself to make it seem as if I had some injuries. Carlisle was not going to be pleased. Charlie

Was still unconscious and I had no idea what to do with him. This is all my fault I'm so selfish. Bella will hate me forever!

The paramedics arrived to take Charlie and me to the hospital.

Finally, at the hospital Carlisle volunteered to take up Charlie since it would be easier.

Three hours had passed by already and I didn't know what was happening. Bella, Alice, Rose, Emmet, Jasper had all gradually joined in. Seeing as I haven't spoken to anyone of them all of them were confused as to what happened. All they knew was that there was a car crash. Alice wasn't able to see anything since the future kept changing. Jasper kept trying to keep things happy which just made us more irritated.

"JASPER JUST STOP PLAYING WITH OUR FREAKINGEMOTIONS!" I finally snapped

"sorry bro" Jasper replied

"Sorry man. didn't mean to snap at you like that"

"it's alright. don't worry about it"

And that was the only conversation that had occurred in the past three hours. After what felt like an eternity of waiting in the lobby Carlisle finally came out and we flocked him immediately.

"How is he?" I asked

"You might want to sit down for this. Especially you Bella" my father addressed. As we all took a seat and Bella on my lap my "father" for all intentional purposes began to talk.

"I am so very sorry. We tried everything. There was too much of a blood loss and some vein issues in the heart. There was also bad brain damage. He is alive for now."

"what do you mean for now?" piped Alice.

"I am sorry but there is a very low chance that he will survive."

Bella who had been quite all this time had silent tears flowing down her. I pulled her towards me while she cried it out.

Suddenly she leaped off my lap and went to stand in front of everyone

"Why did this happen? Would someone please like to explain what happened here? The whole truth!"

She spoke quiet but we all could hear. I felt like I owed her an explanation.

"I can explain Bella. Well it started this morning " I figured it wouldn't be horrible to tell her the surprise since it going to happen anyways. "I was picking up flowers for tonight"

"And why exactly were you picking up flowers" she cut me off

"I was going to propose tonight"

"oh" she replied

"so as I was driving I hadn't realized I was speeding like always and I wasn't really paying attention to anything else so I didn't realize there was another car on the road until the car hit me. The person in the car just so happened to be your father Bella." I looked at everyone else to find them crying (yes they can cry). I had never seen Emmet cry before.

Bella opened her mouth to speak but suddenly we heard the heart monitor go off beeping randomly and tehn there was complete quiet. No one uttered a word.

"I'll be right back" cried Carlisle as he rushed of into Charlie's room.

Carlisle came back out to us in tears "I'm so sorry"

We didn't even have to ask to know what it meant. It was the unavoidable.

Bella who had once again been quiet this whole time suddenly flamed up again "YOU!" she screamed pointing a finger at me and advancing closer. "This is all your fault this happened." She kept getting louder by the second. "ITS ALL YOUR FAULT! I CANT BELIVE IW AS WITH YOU! THE MAN IS NOT ALIVE IN THERE BECAUSE OF YOU AND IF YOU THINK I WILL EVER ACCEPT TO YOUR PROPOSAL YOU ARE CRAZY! GET OUT OF MY LIFE FOREVER! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE YOU HEAR ME??" and she collapsed against the wall crying.

We couldn't blame her.

I watched as Alice and Rosalie went to comfort her but how was I supposed to live without her anymore?? I cant live without Bella! I suddenly knew what I was going to do. I was going to Italy. Just as I thought that, Alice came up tome me. Crap I forgot about her and her psychic powers.

"You are not going to kill yourself Edward!" she said a bit too loudly as everyone gaped and turned towards us. Suddenly there were a lot of "NO'S and Don't do it Edwards's."

Except for Bella.

"I don't care what you do with yourself a long as I never see you again. I don't care if you kill yourself or go to Italy. I hate you!" Bella spat out with as much venom as she could muster. That was the last straw. I couldn't do this anymore. I started to make a dash for the hospital exit when I felt 6 pairs of arms hold me back.

"No Edward! You cant do this. There will be other humans if you wish but we are not allowing you to go to Italy" Carlisle spoke with finality

"Well I don't care you cant hold me back because technically I am 102 years old and I can do anything I want to" I spat back

"But under this law, you are human and still 17 so you will do as I say, understood?" Carlisle replied once more with finality and confidence signaling that this argument was over.

In that time none of us had realized Bella was not in the scene of the picture.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH". A scream that most definitely belonged

To Bella. As we entered Charlie's room, Bella was spread across Charlie with blood coming out of her stomach and neck. Carlisle had pushed us all out of the room, seeing as we hadn't hunted recently.

The smell of her blood was ripe in my nose. If smelling Charlie's blood was bad, this was a hundred times worse. I couldn't bear it. I ran for it and leaped onto Bella just as Carlisle and Emmet pushed me off of her. All my mind could think was blood, blood, and more blood. Jasper tried to change the emotions

While outside the room, the message had finally sunk in.

It's all my fault. The love of my life, Bella is dead and there is merely a door separating us.

**Please review? My very first chapter =]**

**Please..? With sugar on top? And maybe even Edward??**


End file.
